terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toran
Toran, '''officially the '''Federated States of Toran, is a country on the western coast of the Southern Continent. It is a representative constitutional federation of seventeen states and one federal territory, the capital, Adire. Toran is framed by the Toranese Mountains, which separate it from Ukar, Lemmenske and Ågalasia; in the north it borders Geskia, and in the south Poran. Because of its fertile plains, strategic location and ancient civilization, Toran, over the years, exerted domination and influence over its neighbors and became the cultural center of the region known as the Far West. Toran is a geographically diverse country, stretching over 1,410,088 square miles. Its western border lies on the Outer Ocean Coast, which is the most populated part of the country, containing many of the country's largest cities and urban areas. There are three major rivers that empty into the Outer Ocean coast: the largest and most historically is the Rivo Déjè, whose wide, fertile basin was the homeland of Toranese Civilization, along with the central Adir and the northern Salan River. All three rivers find their source in the Toranese Mountains, which form the country's eastern border. The Toranese Mountains are the world's largest mountain range by length and mountain height, containing the world's highest mountain, Mount Pangasoar (Masa Pangasoár), in the Marchakthoulatha ''(Roof of the World) Range of Khulambi, near Lhoteke. The Toranese Mountains in general and the ''Marchakthoulatha ''are very spiritually and culturally important to Toranese and Cåoist identity, and are also regarded as one of the most naturally beautiful places in the world. The modern state of Toran grew out of the ashes of the Toranese Empire, which grew from a small Cåoist state to a center of world culture and trade. The Classical Era of Toranese History brought forth Zaoil Tedoya, who founded Reform Cåoism; the acclaimed playwright Sidharva, whose works serve as the basis of Toranese literature; and the political philosopher and emperor Ptomar of Avedon, often regarded as among the most influential political philosophers of history. After the collapse of the empire, Toran was fragmented for a hundred years before reforming into the Toranese Federation in 1725, a loose federation that would be transformed by Viyadjeya I into a restored empire in the mid-nineteenth century. After Viyadjeya's death, war broke out between his ''de facto ''successor Hiroknara Marvaputhram and the revolutionary democrat Turahi Sikkit, who was ultimately successful and left his sovereignty to the Toranese people to be governed by the Constitution of the Federated States of Toran. Although Toran was among the most developed parts of the world between the thirteenth and sixteenth centuries, the Warring Kingdoms Period and the Restored Empire set Toran back, and it emerged into the twentieth century as one of the poorest parts of the world. Nevertheless, a stable government system in the twentieth century has led Toran to be an emerging economic power and a mid-wealth nation. With a population of 146,200,000, Toran is the world's fourth-largest country by population (after Norik, Lasterus, and the Basalteinell Federation) and the world's seventh-largest economy. Ptolomaise, the country's largest city, is a world economic and cultural center, as well as the world's third-largest city, with over 9,100,000 people. It is also the center of the world's largest metropolitan region, which encompasses most of the State of Ptolomaise. Toran has also emerged as one of the world's top tourist destinations, popular for its scenic mountains, cultural heritage, urban marvels, and liberal laws on the sex and drug trades. Etymology Toran is a word that derives itself from Cåoist cosmology, meaning the center or core of the material world, or Ran. In ancient times, ''Toran ''referred not to a specific state or states, but was a general term used by Cåoist populations of Assaret, Khulambi, and the Asuri River valley to refer to what they considered to be the civilized lands of the world, around which were barbarian lands. Issech of Vadar was posthumously named ''Patriarch of Toran, a title giving nominal hegemony over all of the Cåoist world and that would be employed at many times in the future, with several different religious leaders claiming to be Patriarch of Toran. The origins of the name Toran ''are not exactly known; however, it is thought that they originate from an early name the people of the Déjè Valley called themselves, transliterated as ''Toryn ''or ''Toran. ''Sutra I declared himself Emperor of Toran in 974, the first use of the term to refer to a specific political entity; however, there is evidence that people in Ptolomaise and Nihabat also considered themselves ethnically Toryn or Toranese. It was not until the empire conquered the northern parts of modern Toran, such as Avedon and Salan, that these regions came to be known as "Toran" as well. The idea of a Toranese national identity, highly exaggerated by politicians such as Viyadjeya and Marvaputhram, did not truly exist until after the fall of the Empire; under the empire, states such as Avedon and Salan were considered separate national and cultural entities controlled by Toran. It was in the early eighteenth century that "Toran" was first used as a nationalistic term for the entire region it now controls, and it was this idea that gave birth to a single state of Toran. Geography Toran is the world's third-largest country, History '''Ancient Toran' Ancient Toran was settled by nomads who traveled southwest from Zenia and developed a flourishing civilization around the Rivo Déjè basin. The ancient Toryn (literally “people”) spoke a variety of different languages and moved all across the region often referred to as the “Far West.” They believed in a wide pantheon of deities and a collection of stories, including the tale of Ptó, the first king who ruled the entire world before having his empire collapse due to his hubris. A little over two thousand years ago, a prophet named Vadha was born in the mountain village of Aalam. Vadha began preaching a new spirituality known as Cåoism, which did not believe in gods but instead that the entire world is connected through a “river of life.” Cåoism spread quickly but the Cåoists were persecuted throughout much of ancient Toran. Eventually, a Cåoist leader by the name of Abimet decided to establish a holy haven high in the Toranese mountains, which he called Chancille. Chancille joined the ranks of the competing city-states and kingdoms of ancient Toran for a thousand years, during which time it was ruled by a series of jalars, or priest-kings. Cåoism made a stronger and stronger presence in the region, and although Chancille remained its spiritual homeland, it spread throughout Toran. In 814 a series of religious wars in Ptolomaise, the largest city in the region, led to the establishment of the Cåoist Prasan Dynasty to ascend to power, cementing Cåoism as the religion of all Toran. 'Rise of the Toranese Empire and Ptolomaise' In 974, Abim Matan Sutra, the jalar of Chancile, led his military to a victory in the Panga Valley, which allowed him to take the city of Lhoteke. In Lhoteke Sutra declared himself Emperor of Toran, despite the relatively small size of his empire; since then, he has been known as Sutra I, and is generally considered the founder of the Toranese Empire. Over the next hundred years the Toranese Empire expanded outwards to conquer the surrounding states, and by the end of the reign of Sutra III, Toran had established itself as one of the most powerful empires in the region. In doing so, it came head-to-head with the tributary states of Ptolomaise. Ptolomaise was a city located protected by the port city’s powerful military. A battle in the city of Nihabat led to the city being split down the middle between Toran and the Kingdom of Nihabat, a Ptoloman tributary. The two cities of the same name would remain across the wall from each other for over five hundred years. 'Classical Era' 'Ptomarian Era' 'Late Empire and Fall' 'Toranese Federation' 'Second Empire' 'Federated States of Toran' Government and Politics Government structure Toran is a federal semi-presidential representative democracy, modeled largely after Sednyana with an executive branch (president), a legislative branch (parliament, or the Madjar) and a judiciary (the Supreme Court). Politics Toranese politics are a mix of trends and rhetoric from the broader global community - including the notions of a socialistic political left and a conservative political right - and elements of the country's long philosophical tradition coming out of Cåoism that sets it apart from other parts of the world. It has a multi-party system that requires a coalition government to form; this coalition government often involves the centrist Democratic-Republican Party (SurriaCategory:Toran Category:Southern Continent Category:Countries